


Alpha Down

by emmycall



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmycall/pseuds/emmycall
Summary: The Makah's are looking for their tribe leader's children.Cheyenne Begay-Fey needs a family member to fill in as Alpha.Embry Call seems to fit the profile.This is the story of the Begay siblings and how they seem to find eachother.The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All other character were made by me. (I am only borrowing Stephanie's characters. Not so much the plot)It's not necessary to read the prequel.





	1. December 17, 2008

This Friday was like any other Friday to Naya.  
Get up at four, wake up dad.  
Take Tony to school for practice.  
Go to the diner, open up, work until two.  
Pick up Leon from school and drop him off at his mom's.  
Get back home, clean.  
Patrol until six, pick up Tony.  
Help dad make dinner, go see Michael and give him something blue.  
Go back, pick up Tony and Leon and start patrolling the south of the Makah reservation

Naya enjoyed patrolling, especially when it was with her brothers.

Through her busy and messed up life, she actually looked forward to turning into a beast and having to share her deepest secrets by force, if that meant she got to patrol with a few of her favorite people.

Magneto could so beat up Superman.

In your dreams, sister.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed at his sister and (what he felt like was) her favorite imprint.

I'm gonna go pee Both Naya and Leon told him to hurry before going into a full heated discucssion over who was the better fighter.

The two wolves headed down south of the border when the smell hit them and they felt Tony phase back into their minds.

I smell vampires, coming from the south. I also smell blood.

Naya, seething, ran further south, more than her alpha would allow.

"Theres three of them." She thought  
Four. Tony corrected.

Naya opened her mouth and tried to howl. It was then that they realized that the vampires they were against weren't ordinary vampires.

___________________

Embry was fuming, jaw and fist clenched.

"Embry let's go, ignore him." Leah whispered. Refusing to wait for his response, Leah grabbed Embry's hand and tugged.

Paul looked back at Embry, his stare cold, his eyes empty.

"Let's go for a run, if we start now we can see the sunset on the lake."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Embry." Paul taunted.

"The sun is starting to set Em." Embry relaxed his stance and slowly walked back.

"You're pathetic."

Paul was the first one to phase. Embry was a split second off.

Leah and Jared rolled their eyes as they tried to real in they're thirds.

"Paul, let's go!" It was an order that Paul tried to ignore.

Both wolves snarled at each other, neither of them moving from their spot.

It was the unfamiliar how that broke them apart.

___________________

Panic rose through her as she scrambled to put on the sundress. Tony ran right along her side.

"Leon!" She yelled.

No response, only the sound of the other wolves fighting and ripping the vampires apart could be heard.

She wiped the blood from her nose and mouth with her muddy hand and hoped she could smell Leon. It had worked, somewhat. She could smell him, his blood. She stumbled through the forest, already the venom was in affect and she hoped it would go through her system quick.

She was there in less than a minute and almost fell on top of the poor boy. The colour drained from her face as she saw her poor little brother, too much blood was coming out of his neck. She took him into her arms and tried to keep his head steady, hoping that the cut would heal quickly.

"Hey little man," Leon reached up to her face and she kissed his hand, holding it tightly.

"It's going to be okay, just don't move, please, sweetheart." She held him closer to him as she tried to stiffle her sobs. He looked at her and smiled, he opened his mouth to try and say something but nothing came out. She touched her forehead to his and cried, she felt woozy and hoped that the burning venom going through her body wouldn't make her faint, he needed her right now.

It was a small amount of time that she spent like that, hearing the sound of a roaring fire, Tony walking around them, and the beat of her little brother. Then she heard the crunching of someone a lot heavier than her brother, stepping over dead leaves and she snapped her head to face the darkness of the night, her sight was getting blurry but she could still make out four silhouettes, the first one almost running towards her.

"Sam." She whispered. The other three silhouettes stopped as the first one seemed to run faster until he was crouched in front of her.

"Let me see him, I can help." Sam's voice was soothing to her but she refused to let her grip go on her brother, afraid that his neck would rip off from his body. She shook her head. She felt cold. She felt horrible. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked down at her brother. He lifted his hand and tried to sign, but failed.

She whispered something, too faint for even the shapeshifters to hear.

"Backoff, she needs space." Tony said as he squatted next to her imprint. He tilted his sister's head and signed. She nodded, letting Tony support Leon's head.

Refusing to look weak in front of her enemies she stood up gi gerly to face their alpha.

"You guys better have a damn good excuse for letting those vampires trespass into our lands."


	2. July 26, 2005

"Hey Ry, it's Shay again, I'm back from vacation. It'd be nice see you, to talk. . . Call me back please." Naya's voice cracked as she hung up the phone. She lay back on her bed and just took deep breaths.  
  
"Cheyenne are your clothes unpacked yet? Tony and I were thinking of whipping something up, any requests?" Her dad asked through the other side of the door.  
  
"That shrimp pasta, the kind that Maverick liked." She could tell it hurt her dad to say her older brother's name but she felt the need to say it, to feel like he was still with them.  
  
Maverick Begay had died her first day of summer. He had been stationed in Iraq, and was coming home before he stepped on a land mine.  
  
After his funeral their dad thought it was best that she, her little brother and him, go on vacation and get off the reservation for a while.  
  
And now she was back, lonely, and in desperate need to talk to someone that wasn't family.  
  
She tried calling her best friend before she lost hope on that too. Her thin lips formed a frown as she gave in to going down stairs to see how her brother and dad were doing- to keep her head cleared.  
  
As she bounded down the stairs she could hear them cooking and their wordless conversation going on. Maybe her dad would let her go out for a bit, she had been feeling warm since she got back home, fresh air could definitely do her good.  
  
"Dad! I'm going for a walk!" She didn't wait for him to respond as she ran out of the house. The town, aside from the wind playing with the trees, seemed to stand still as she walked down the dirt road.  
  
Cheyenne's home was nestled in the outskirts of the woods, not far from a main road, but far enough to where they had privacy.  
  
Luckily for Cheyenne the closest house to her belonged to her boyfriend's family.  
  
It wasn't long before she stood in front of the house she called her second home.  
  
The Young house was very mistreated. The paint on the outside (even the inside) was chipped and dull. The porch steps were going to fall through one day (with the right weight), and the bars that covered their windows were slowly rusting over.  
  
Even though it was summer, the grass in the front yard was brown and patchy, and some of the flowers were either wilting or dead.  
  
The cool summer wind pushed her away from the house and she followed along as it pushed.  
  
The wind pushed.  
  
And it pushed.  
  
And it _pusheddddd._  
  
 _And_ then it stopped, it stopped her right in front of Marty's diner. It seemed to be empty, excpet for Marty's son, Ace, who was cleaning behind the counter.  
  
 _He's been working out._ She shook the thought from her head as she remembered she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who hadn't called her all summer.  
  
She entered the shop and was greeted by Ace.  
  
"I'll trade you some fries and a milkshake for some shrimp pasta." The grin that appeared on Ace's face made the contract complete and she dat down on the stool in front of him for a front row view of his cooking skills.  
  
"How was your vacation, heard you guys went to New York."  
  
"Yeah. We spent most of it with Denise. Do you remember her?"  
  
"She's your Uncle Leon's oldest daughter, right?" He asked as he sat down a plate of fries and her usual mint milkshake.  
  
"Yep, it was nice."  
  
"And distracting?"  
  
"And distracting."  
  
Ace opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by another costumer coming in.  
  
She dangled her feet on the stool and began to swing, thinking of nothing but her best friend, her older brother.  
  
"Hey little one! You're back!" She turned to see the man who had been in the town's gossip for the past four months. As she swirled around to face him she was looked at him with her mouth open.  
  
She had always known Eric as a fitness guy. Much like her, he would watch what he would eat and work out every day. But since she had left he had gotten visibly ripped.  
  
"Christ, man. Have you been taking steroids?" Eric only laughed in response and kissed his bicep. He sat on the stool next to her, giving Ace a quick- but meaningful- look.  
  
"You guys have got to let me join in on you exercise plan because, honestly, the only results I'm getting is twig status with no butt."  
  
"Don't worry we'll let you in on it eventually." Ace said with a laugh.  
  
 _ **July 28, 2005**_  
  
"Na- I mean- Cheyenne!" Cheyenne took her earbuds out from under her hoodie and looked up at her cousin. The skinny bean pole of a kid was too close to being blown away by the wind. Cheyenne smiled at the idea of it and scooted over on the bench to give him some room. She popped the last baby carrot in her mouth and watched as he pushed against the wind.  
  
"You sure you don't want a burger, you should definitely put on some weight." Lucas told her.  
  
"I'm not the one who's looking like they're gonna fly off in the wind." She took a chip off his plate and leaned back as she watched the rest of their family run around the beach and have fun.  
  
"Has he called back?"  
  
"No, Mr. Young probably forgot to pay the phone bill again or something."  
  
"Gee it's not like his house is ten minutes away or anything."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Not like I care."  
  
"Yeah you do, everyone expects you and Gene to graduate high school, get married and live happily ever after." She snorted in response and took a sip from her water bottle.  
  
"Can I have some?" Lucas asked knowing damn well there wasn't water in the bottle.  
  
Towards the end of the bottle the two cousins stopped analyzing life and got very quiet. The wind had stopped being so harsh with them.  
  
"Steph and I had sex."  
  
"Gross." She looked at him and took a sip, he only stared at her, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
"What? Do you want me to get her birth control or something? I know how conservative the Youngs can be. . ." Cheyenne trailed off, hoping that she was wrong.  
  
"It's too late for that." Cheyenne passed him the bottle and just stared at the sea.  
  
"She's pregnant." He tried to clarify.  
  
"Yeah I got that!" Lucas hushed his cousin.  
  
The sun was already setting and slowly the Begays began to relax and lay down on their beach towels not too far from the waves.  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"Get an abortion, you guys are only sixteen! Your lives will be ruined, not to mention the idiots that live in this town will have you be the talk of the town-"  
  
"I know-"  
  
"Look at Eric he's been the talk of the town for four months, and thats just because he came out of the closet. You two are young, only been dating a month or two and don't get me started on finding a job in this town."  
  
Cheyenne downed the rest of her bottle.  
  
"You better get to her before she talks to her precious cousin."  
  
"Emily's not bad, she's gonna be your sister-in-law so you might as well like her." Cheyenne smacked him and shook her head, realizing there was no more alcohol.  
  
"I hate drinking with you, I only ever get buzzed."  
  
"You drank way more than I did!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever. Just get rid of it, ok? I'm gonna walk-"  
  
"-crawl is more like it-"  
  
"-home. Peace." She smacked the bottle from his hand and staggered into the woods, to her home.  
  
 _ **July 29, 2005**_  
  
Cheyenne's uncle(her dad's cousin) Leon Begay, was an incredibly successful lawyer and an elder of the res. Which means he's a busy man, and busy man means no time for family, which is code for he cheats on his wife.  
  
Cheyenne was one of the first to officialy know after his youngest daughter had come crying to her.  
  
Analise Begay was a golden child. In high school she had gotten straight A's, was on the honor roll, class president, National Honors Society, Key Club, and now she was already on her way to her second year at NYU, studying to be a lawyer so she could one day become a judge.  
  
And it wasn't just her academic success that made Analise golden, it was her looks. Wavy gold hair that seemed to cascade around, with matching tan skin, and her hazel eyes to go with it. She was perfect in every sense possible.  
  
Kind, sensible, smart, pretty.  
  
That's what made Analise, Analise.  
  
So when the young woman burst into Cheyenne's room it took her completely by surprise.  
  
She wasn't so bright, so sunny. She wasn't happy, the words coming out of her mouth were hardly polite, and she was definitely an ugly crier.  
  
Cheyenne quickly shut the door behind her cousin and directed her to her bed.  
  
"Did someone hurt you? I'll go get my bat. Actually I think I know the password to the gun-"  
  
"No, Cheyenne. Fuck! It's dad he I FUCKING hate him!" she stood there stunned at what had just come out of Miss Golden's mouth.  
  
"I'm so confused. What-"  
  
"It's so- pathetic! Cheyenne everyone would always hint at it. . ."  
  
The color drained from Cheyenne's face and that's how she knew.  
  
"How? Who? I mean, Analise, are you ok?"  
  
"Can I stay here tonight? There's gonna be a blood bath between my mom and dad tonight and I don't want my last week in Neah Bay to be with them."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You can sleep on my bed let me just go get some blankets. You know where my pjs are."  
  
Hoping Analise wouldn't hem her pajama bottoms while she was gone, she went down stairs for a glass of water and aspirin.  
  
 _ **July 30, 2005**_  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
Cheyenne sat at her window, letting her feet dangle as she layed back, and watched the moon.  
  
"Do you remember that pregnant chick who came during the summer? She's Tiffany Call's kid-"  
  
"Yeah the one with the blue hair, right?"  
  
"Yeah, her. She had hazel eyes-"  
  
"Doesn't mean she's your dad's daughter, tons of natives have hazel eyes. . . " she stopped talking and looked away from the moon to look at her cousin.  
  
"We looked alike, yeah her skin was lighter than mine but she looked like me." Naya's cousin looked her up and down as if trying to find an answer.  
  
"So? They kept telling me about how much her and I looked alike, too."  
  
"There's more kids." Analise ignored her.  
  
"Leon Kane, he's a bit too obvious." Analise muttered, causing Naya to laugh.  
  
"Why the fuck? I mean why would you name your kid after the guy who. . . I don't know," The kid had dimples and hazel eyes, something that was only really seen in her unlce's kids.  
  
"I don't know why either." Analise giggled a bit more.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
The Golden Child swept her hair from her face and looked away.  
  
"No." she lied.  
  
"Are you back on your medication?"  
  
"I'm just asking because I know when you're on them you usually can't sleep and last night, you were moving a lot last night and sorry, too personnel." Analise sputtered.  
  
A small awkward silence filled the pink and white room.  
  
Cheyenne looked around her room. Her eyes moving across the light pink dresser, passed the white frilly curtains that covered her windows, and landed on her pink and white vanity that was covered in stickers and pictures. She looked at the picture of her Uncle Leon and his children.  
  
She loved how happy he looked to be holding his kids close.  
  
"You'll forgive him."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because you're daddy's little girl, and your mom will forgive him, too." Cheyenne shrugged and fell back on her bed, next to her cousin.  
  
"Have you forgiven your mom?"  
  
"That's different, you grew up being loved by your dad. Come on let's go get something to eat." Cheyenne sounded irritated, so Analise kept her mouth shut as both girls went downstairs to see what they had to eat.  
  
They walked down the stairs, past the den that held a few worn out couches and a piano, past the dining room, and into the kitchen.  
  
They ate cold left overs in silence. It wasn't until she was scraping her bowl clean that Cheyenne broke the silence.  
  
"Daddy and I agreed that I don't have to go back on my medication, not for now at least."  
  
She licked her spoon, savoring her last drop of soup.  
  
"It's okay for me to be sad every now and then, it's normal. When it starts getting worse my dad will get me back on my meds. For now, just let me be sad. I miss him, and I'll be sad for a long time, but let me get through this for now, please."  
  
The Golden Child nodded, taking that piece of information to make a decision for her.


End file.
